


Tied Up in You

by powerdragonmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, birthday gift for twindoodle, chlonath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: Chloe is frustrated with a certain someone’s hairstyle.





	Tied Up in You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twindoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twindoodle).



> Happy belated birthday to the lovely twindoodle!! This is based on one of her beautiful pieces. [(BEAUTIFUL ART LINK HERE)](http://twindoodle.tumblr.com/post/165664044822/maybe-she-just-wanted-to-see-his-eyes-bonus)

Chloe glanced over her shoulder. looking towards the back of the room once more with a glare.

Of course he wasn’t even paying attention to the lecture and she scoffed lightly, watching him lean over his sketchbook. His red hair hung like a curtain over his face and how he managed to see what he was drawing was a mystery to her. Just to be sure, for her own well being, Chloe ran a hand through her ponytail, ensuring it was smooth and untangled.

Satisfied, even as she reminded herself to schedule another hair appointment for sometime this week, she turned back to her tablet, trying to catch up on her notes as class continued on.

But not even ten minutes had passed by and again she found herself turning in her seat. She couldn’t even see his eyes with the way his hair fell across his face and Chloe clicked her tongue.

“Miss Bourgeois!”

Chloe jumped, looking back to the front of the room and meeting the stern glare of her teacher, to which she easily returned. A low buzz sounded in her ear, but she paid it no mind. Unflinchingly, she reached for her purse and stood up. Her long, blonde ponytail swung across her shoulders and she chanced another peek towards the back of the classroom—he was still focused on his drawing. It infuriated her beyond belief. She walked towards the door, with her chin held high. Without sparing her teacher a glance, she declared, “I need to—ow!”

A sharp and all too familiar sting pricked at her side and in response she not-so-stealthily elbowed her designer bag. With a quick and graceful recovery, she said, “I need you use the washroom.” And with that she was out the door.

As soon as she was down the hallway and out of anyone’s sight, a yellow ball of fluff flew into view. Chloe made a small sound of disapproval, crossing her arms as she walked.

“What did I say about stinging me!?” she whispered harshly.

Stripes of black and yellow flooded Chloe’s eyesight as the kwami flew up towards her face. She blinked wide in surprise before reaching up to swat the bee-like creature away.

“Well what did I say about paying attention in class!” Pollen replied, her voice as sharp as her sting. She easily evaded Chloe’s hand, flying circles around Chloe. “Education is very important!” Pollen buzzed in irritation, her backside wiggling back and forth in a steady vibration.

Chloe walked on, not even deigning to offer a response. What good would another ten minutes of sitting in a classroom do if she was absolutely bored out of her mind?

She reached the bathroom door, swinging it open and not even bothering to wait for her pesky companion as it swung closed behind her.

In a flash of sparkles that she caught in the bathroom mirror, the kwami phased through the door.

“Excuse me!” Pollen said, raising her voice as she flew across the room. Chloe placed her purse on the bathroom counter, and began rummaging through her bag in search for something. Undeterred, Pollen continued, “Have you ever heard the phrase, ‘Manners maketh man’?”

“Yeah, well I’m a teenage girl…” Chloe said, as she raised a brow, pulling out her makeup bag. “What’s your excuse?  

“I’m a god!”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Right…sure.”

The buzzing from before seemed to intensify tenfold and Chloe sighed, not looking forward to another sting.

“Class is...it’s boring...and it’s basically over! I’m not missing anything important! Plus, I…” Chloe glanced down at her purse, “I needed to look for something.”

“And it couldn’t wait until later?” Pollen asked. The small creature alighted atop Chloe’s bag peeking inside, suddenly curious to know what Chloe was looking for.

Chloe shook her head. “It couldn’t wait! It’s too distracting!”

“What couldn’t wait?”

“His hair, Pollen!!”

Visibility, the lines along Pollen’s forehead raised, much like eyebrows would if she had them. Her wide blue eyes fell half shut as she gave Chloe the driest look imaginable. In a blink of an eye, the little sprite transformed from absolute irritation to an expression more in line to revealing how much she had endured throughout the ages.

Exasperated, she began, “Chloe—”

“How does he _see_ , Pollen? When was the last time he cut his hair?” Chloe rambled on, shuffling through her bag. “It’s unmanageable and he doesn’t even tuck it behind his ears! I-I just! I need to fix it!”

“Chloe, let the boy _bee_ —”

“Don’t! Don’t you dare pun in my moment of crisis!”

“How is this a crisis!” Pollen said, throwing her arms up. “Honey, you’ve faced much worse than a boy’s hair! You’ve battled countless akuma’s! You’re Paris’ hero! You’re….you’re not listening to me are you?”

And she was right, Chloe seemed determined and on a mission. Lipgloss, pencils, magazines, and various accoutrements were strewn out across the counter as she continued to look through her bag. Eventually she gave up on that task, reaching into her pockets. She pulled out a metallic comb that glinted gold, reflecting sunlight from the nearby window. 

“Aha!” she exclaimed, holding the magically comb up triumphantly. “I guess this will have to do!”

“WHAT!?”

 

* * *

  

It wasn’t until a full ten minutes later that Chloe finally emerged from the bathroom. Her arms ached from a few more additional stings. However, what was most noticeably different about her appearance was her hair. Free from her usual ponytail, Chloe’s long blonde hair fell loosely down her back, waves of brilliant brass and sunlight in the late afternoon.

The hall was full of her fellow classmates, as they had been let out of class, and her eyes immediately found that familiar flash of red hidden amongst crowd.

“KURTZBERG!” she yelled, not quite thinking as everyone in the hall froze. Almost everyone was quiet, turning with wide eyes her way. But Chloe ignored their concerned faces, striding past their surprised expressions and beelining towards the sources of her troubles. Her trusty hair elastic hung loose on her wrist.

His hair was still covering his face and she glowered. Her ice blue eyes froze over as she made her way towards him.

“C-chloe, wha—!”

He was silenced as she ran her fingers through his hair, drawing it back from his face and revealing his eyes in full. Bright turquoise and unlike anything she’d ever seen. His eyes were richer and sparkled more than the jewels on her most prized bracelet. They glimmered even as he blinked wildly in disbelief, flinching at her touch.

But Chloe didn’t notice, instead she remained focused as her hands expertly weaved through his hair, pulling back the strands that were so often covering his eyes. She leaned down, not quite taking into account how close she was to him as she tried her best to manage his hair in a way that was practical, but also stylish. He was so short and she almost smiled as she gently combed out a few tangles. Despite his initial cowering at her touch, Nathanael eventually remained still, staring up at Chloe in a mixture of confusion and awe.

If anyone had remarked on the blush on her cheeks, Chloe would have quickly deferred it to an overzealous hand when doing her makeup earlier that day.

Nathanael on the other hand did not have an explanation for the deep shades of red staining his cheeks.

And just like that, in a smooth motion, Chloe unwound her elastic from her wrist and tied off a small section of his hair atop his head. Finally satisfied, she stood back, admiring her handiwork—along with that lovely shade of blue that clashed so well with his bright red-orange hair. It was a new look. He looked good.

True to her superhero persona, she gallantly ran a hand through her hair, flipping it smoothly over her shoulder and crossing her arms. Lost in their own bubble of triumph and bashfulness, the unlikely pair didn’t even notice the complete shock on their classmates faces.

Well at least for the time being…

 

 


End file.
